


Love In A Homerun

by Mack4290



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Baseball Player Shawn, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, My First Fanfic, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF SOMETHING SEEMS OFF, Softball Player you, but it's been literally years, well not my very first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack4290/pseuds/Mack4290
Summary: Who doesn't love a good ol' meet cute.Well you don't expect to ever meet again with this random beautiful boy, but fate is funny, he's almost as good looking as he is good in baseball, but you  can't be bothered, your focused in being the very best in your game.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an -self insert- Au where Shawn is a baseball player, he still plays music, but more like a hobbie. It all happens in college they're both eighteen. I haven't decided some things, but we'll figured it out together.

_St. Bonaventure, 16:45_

I never was a fan of being away from home, but I couldn’t just let this opportunity go by. A full scholarship at St. Bonaventure University playing softball… go Bona Wolves!

My dad would’ve been proud… He got sick a few years after the -impending- divorce that everyone thanked. He was great, he taught me everything he knew of softball. I lived with him in his last years, when he was too ill to take care of me and too proud to let me take proper care of him. But thanks to him -and also to my mom’s support- I got here.

In the whole drive my mom was a tad quite, which was uncharacteristic of her, but my brother did all the talking and singing. I was half listening, half contemplating, there was a lot of nature here, not the view you expected from New York State, but I was grateful, I wouldn’t tolerate all the smog. When we finally parked, I grabbed my life, a suitcase full to the brim of memories and a handful of souvenirs, and stepped out; my brother grabbed the boxes and mom waited in the car, because she wasn’t one for goodbyes.

“Get your ass over here and kiss your sister goodbye!” I said when we finished arranging my stuff at my designated space of the room

“You’re so dramatic! I live in the other campus, it’s not like I’m at the other side of the country”

“Being at the same school doesn’t mean we’re seeing each other frequently, you’ll be too busy to hang out with your little sis, OR even worst, embarrassed” I whined with a pout.

“Please” he rolled his eyes, and gave me a crushing hug “After this year, be certain that you can count on me, just give me a call or even just a text” and with that he left, mom too, I saw her from my window waving knowing she wouldn’t see it, but I’m sure she knows I’ll miss her. If you think I’m staying here, wallowing in self-pity, well let me tell you your half right, I want to, but I also want to meet new people.

The campus is filled with beautiful trees and a pretty diverse student body, I was walking without looking where I was going, looking up, until I crashed against someone.

“Wow! You okay, gorgeous?” The person said with a chuckle. I lifted my gaze kinda irritated “That’s how you salute a strang-“ and then I spotted his eyes, they were brown, but really soulful, I stutter a little, but compose myself quickly. I stand up and helped him up.

“You said that to everyone?”

“Sorry, I didn’t give it much thought” he sounded worried.

I smirked.

“It’s okay, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking, but careful with the compliments.” I started walking away when he shouted “I’m Shawn by the way!”


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pump up the meetcute's and add some casual encounters, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i have changed a lot of things from the original fic that I had in wattpad, hope somebody enjoys it!

The rest of the weekend passed so fast, and I managed to accommodate myself and get to know my new roommate a little. I was nervous about the first day of class, about how the first training would go, if i would make friends, how was my mom doing; and overall panicking. I was starting to spiral, but a buzz shifted my attention. It was a text from my brother.

**SocalledHimbo Bro**

" _ Tomorrow's gonna be okaaaay." _

_ "Chill!" _

**VSCO Sis**

_ "Perfect timing, tho" _

_ "Are you free tonight?" _

_ It was unknown to me why I felt the need to see my brother, but I waited for his reply. _

**_SocalledHimbo Bro_ **

_ "Sure, wanna grab some burgers?" _

**_VSCO Sis_ **

_ "Absolutely" _

_ - _ \--

Down the campus, Jayden knew of a really good place, so we went there, the setting was somewhat cozy and inviting, it had nice music. It took us a while to realize that it was live music, like an open mic night. There was some band playing at the time we ordered.

"Do you want to eat here, or we eat somewhere else?"

"Here is fine, I like the atmosphere"

We spent the time laughing and sharing stories of different times, he gave me advice about school and handling studies and practices. We talked and talked and I felt better and better as the evening progressed. By the time we finished and paid our food, my attention was caught by a familiar voice on the microphone. At the stage there was the boy I crashed into the first day, he was tuning his guitar, preparing to perform. The lighting made him look twenty times better.

"You're drooling" My brother teased

"No, I'm not!" I replied without looking.

"Hello everyone, nice to be back" Shawn said and there was a round of applauses, it wasn't his first time doing this, and I was curious to find out how he sounded. The first notes of a song, and I started swaying softly, and then... Then he sang, and he had the most silk-like voice I've ever heard, without even noticing, I had a stupid grin plastered in my face, and I heard my brother's chuckle.

"Seems like you got yourself a crush."

"What?! I barely know the guy." And that time, I did look at him, a bit more flustered than I wanted to.

"I don't blame you. Shawn's a snack" 

"You know him?" I was shook.

"Oh, you'll get to know him as well" The smirk Jayden gave me, gave me chills. He was being mysterious, and that damn boy could play it well. But I didn't understand why he done it.

"Don't be like that, don't leave me in the dark."

"Oh, you want to do things in the dark with him” Again with the smirk "I'll just say he's a regular in here."

\---

The classes went alright. I wasn't as lost as I thought I would be. I even felt excited, due -mostly- to my first practice. The softball practice and the baseball one, shared the stadium on mondays, the rest of the days, we trained separately. When my parents were together, we all used to watched sports movies -amongst others- and the baseball one always felt different, better. When they separated, we still watched movies together, either my dad and I, or with mom and Jayden.

When I arrived to the stadium, some people were already warming, others were chatting, and for a hot second I panicked, but finally I decided to run laps, as there were some boys and girls doing them. Running would cleared mind.

"The world is a small place, isn't it?"

"Shawn!"

"Hi, y/n" He said with a big smile and a sweaty face.

"So you place baseball too?"

"Too?" He sounded confused, why?

"Well, last night my brother and I saw you performing at the burger place" He blushed, which was saying something, since he already had a colored face because of the excercise.

"So you saw me."

"That's what I said, don't I" I looked at him and smiled. He was being shy, and somehow that made me like him even more.

"A-and, did you like what you saw" That was a tricky question.

"Well I-" I was interrupted with a long whistle that indicated the start of the practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, they were underage, and in a boarding school, but i've stopped feeling connected to it. Also, the Shawn in that one, was way to OOC...


End file.
